


Let Me Come Home

by emissarystilinski



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthdays, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex, aw ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissarystilinski/pseuds/emissarystilinski
Summary: “I thought I told you to stay at school?” Ronan mumbled into the skin below Adams ear.“You know, I’ve never been very good at doing what I’m told.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [42hrb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic, a labor of adoration if you will. I haven't written in months so this probably sucks but I had to give my fav some birthday smut. xx

Adam wasn’t sure if this was too much but, there was no turning back now. Jason, his supervisor at his internship at family services, gave him the Friday off to go home to the Barns for Ronan’s birthday weekend. He sat on the bus from Washington D.C. staring at his phone, tracking the flight that he knew held Gansey and Blue. They had been off on another trip, Venezuela for the second time, to check in on a family they’d bonded with. Adam was worried that Ronan would freak out when he came home to all of them.

His taciturn boyfriend had made it quite clear that Adam didn’t need it to come home just to hang out with him and that he was probably going to go for a beer with some dude from a neighboring farm before going home to Opal; Adam was pointedly not thinking about this random famer man because it’s been years for them and he has no reason to be jealous. He was in his final year at George Washington and it had been hard being away the first couple of years. After a lot of fighting, reconciliation, and trial & error, they’d worked out the kinks of being apart and Adam came home once a month to spend the weekend with his makeshift family. Ronan was being stubborn about Adam coming home for a second weekend this month and insisted that celebrating late was enough.

So naturally, Adam had consulted Gansey and the call ended with Adam listening to Blue looking up flights home. Gansey offered to call Declan and Matthew so that they could help Adam decorate because things were borderline friendly between Declan and Ronan these days. The party wasn’t anything big, just Ronan’s closest friends and family wanting to celebrate the birth of one of the most important people to all of them. Ronan was a lot of things; he’s angry, cruel, aggressive, reckless, and closed off but he’s also loyal, secretly compassionate, incredibly intelligent, and creative. They all loved him for every part of him, his light and his dark.

The bookend Lynch brothers met him at the bus stop and the three of them headed up to the barns. Adam would never get over these rolling green hills and shining tin roofs; it was the only thing he thought of when he pictured home now. When someone asks, “Where’s home for you?” he doesn’t think of a silent mother, a rage filled abusive father, and the dusty double wide; he thinks of plum trees, dewy grass, warm blankets, the pitter patter of hooved feet, and Ronan. Declan eyed him in the rearview mirror as if he could read his mind and it had Adam looking at his shoes before heading up the stairs.

By five o’ clock, the backyard of the farmhouse was covered in dream orbs, Matthew was heating up take out from their favorite Irish pub in Richmond, and Opal was making Blue a crown of leaves and flowers. Adam heard the telltale sound of Ronan’s new truck coming up the driveway and sliding into his spot so he jogged into the house to wait for him. The front door opened and Adam was hit with the smell of leather seats and fresh soil; now he was really home. Ronan looked as good as he always did, leather jacket, heavy boots, and a confused scowl on his face, probably because of the cars in the lot. His head was freshly shaved and his eyes were wide and bright when they took Adam in.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” he breathed.

Adam sighed a laugh, “Hello to you too.” He walked forward and pulled Ronan in by his coat. Strong arms came to wrap around his neck faster than he had expected.

“I thought I told you to stay at school?” Ronan mumbled into the skin below Adams ear.

“You know, I’ve never been very good at doing what I’m told.” He chuckled before pulling back to look at this beautiful, complicated man who loved him, “Happy birthday.”

The pink that tinted Ronan’s sharp cheekbones made this viper of a person look more fragile, more like the soft underside Adam had the privileged of seeing so often. He leaned in quickly and tried his best to translate that very thought through the soft, firm pressure of his lips and the cautious way he deepened the kiss. It was tender and loving and perfect, the perfect welcome home for both of them.

“Come on,” Adam murmured against Ronan’s lips, “we have guests.”

Ronan’s eyebrows rose with curiosity and Adam’s heart soared as he watched Ronan’s shock and poorly hidden joy when he took in their friends and his brothers. Matthew loped up to crush his older brother into hug and Declan tentatively leaned in for a quick embrace. Blue practically ran over, jumping up and into Ronan’s arms with a “Hi ass hole.” Adam knew that the two of them wrote each other more than anyone knew, that they had a bond he can’t ever remember being solidified. It was like it had always been there, like she’d always been a part of them all. Gansey embraced his friend and brother tightly, whispering a few words that had Ronan tightening his arms.

And then those piercing blue eyes were landing on Adam and he couldn’t breathe. No matter how many times Ronan focuses on him, it never ceases to make his heart stutter. He just stared and stared and stared some more, mouth opening and closing around words he couldn’t quite seem to get out. Adam could read his thanks in the struggle for his voice, in that way his hands were balled into fists, and his shining eyes. The moment was broken when Opal came sprinting out of the dark woods with a squawk. Ronan’s face split into an even wider smile when she wrapped her arms around his waist tightly.

The night played out with stories of Gansey and Blue’s Venezuelan travels and Matthew’s first week playing rugby. Ronan shoved Blue’s face in his own birthday cake which obviously ended in a massive food fight that even Declan joined in on. Adam loved Ronan all the time, when he was racing through the streets anxiously, when he was sinfully wrapped around Adams cock, and even when he was red in the face screaming at him but, Ronan like this? This was his favorite. The uninhibited, laughing, jovial person running after Gansey with a piece of cake was one of his favorite shades of Ronan.

Adam was so grateful to have this kaleidoscope of a person as his companion and partner. They toasted to Aurora and Neil with too strong cocktails made by Blue, the Lynch brothers stoic and glossy eyed with arms around each other. He wasn’t sure but the party seemed to be a success; Ronan was unpredictable though and Adam couldn’t help the nerves fluttering in his stomach when they trudged up the stairs to the master bedroom.

Both of them scurried into the en suite, covered in cake and slightly tipsy. Ronan caught Adams eye in the mirror before he turned to face him.

“Why do you look like you ran over a puppy with the BMW?” Ronan sighed, seemingly ready for bad news he didn’t know was coming.

There had been so many times Adam had kept his mouth shut over the past five years of companionship and an even longer time of tumultuous friendship, so many times where he’d held his tongue but something he learned about Ronan is that honesty was always the best policy even if you knew what you were saying was stupid.

“Are you mad?” Adam cringed at how young he sounded, how cautious and ready for rejection he was even after all this time, “I know you told me to stay at school and it was probably too much to bring everyone into it. Plus you wanted to go out with what’s his face and I know Gansey already got you literally the perfect gift so-“

Ronan dipped forward so quickly that Adam didn’t even realize he was being kissed till Ronan nipped at his bottom lip.

“The fact that you would do this for me is easily the best gift. Thank you for this and for being here.” Ronan pulled his shirt over his head and Adam found himself distracted by the newly exposed expanses of almost translucent skin, “Now enough sentimental shit. It’s still my birthday for a few more hours and I’d like to shower with my boyfriend.”

Ronan’s jeans and socks joined his shirt on the bathroom floor and all Adam could do was stare stupidly; his brain was short-circuiting over the reality of Ronan going commando. Ronan chuckling and the sound of the shower door closing shook him out of his trance. All night he was graced with the slightly childish, fun-loving Ronan but when he stepped into the shower there was a very different Ronan in front of him. This Ronan was just as playful but entirely sinful, soapy hands roaming over his taut body, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. The sight of him alone made Adam hard so fast he felt dizzy.

“Turn around,” he commanded, his voice gravelly even to his own ears, “and put your hands on the wall.”

Ronan let out a small whimper but did as he was told, legs spread just slightly and his back arched prettily. Adam knew he always became a different person when they were like this. His usually shy and scientific personality vanished and suddenly he was authoritative and he relished in pulling beautiful sounds out of Ronan in creative ways. Tonight, though, was simply about one thing: lavishing Ronan with love and attention and orgasms.

So he set out on doing just that, kneeling so that he was face to face with Ronan’s ass. He knew Ronan both loved and hated when he spread apart his cheeks like it was an inspection, some shame burning through him about being so wanton. This time wasn’t any different. Adam spread him and he felt Ronan shift his face into the crook of his arm, embarrassed but still pressing himself farther back to show Adam exactly where he wanted him.

“So good for me,” Adam whispered, voice drowned out by the sound of the water, before licking over Ronan’s hole once, twice in broad, flat strokes.

He let the small whimpers, shivers, and moans Ronan let escape be his guide. Adam licked and kissed and worshipped, gradually pressing his tongue in to open Ronan up. He rode out the wave of trembles it brought out of Ronan and he was spurred on by the steady mewling coming from the man above him, the subconscious gyrations of his hips against Adams mouth. When he had Ronan moaning wetly against his own arm, Adam stood so he could crowd Ronan against the wall.

“I’m gunna open you up now and you’re gunna come on my fingers, understand?”

Ronan whimpered pathetically and nodded, always a little weak for the authority Adam put into his voice. How Ronan trusted him this much was always going to be a mystery to Adam.

He pressed in two fingers and Ronan shamelessly bit his own arm to keep from letting out a wailing groan. It only proved to spur Adam on more, had him pressing firmly into Ronan’s prostate between each scissor of his fingers. It was as if he was prying Ronan open and it gave him an odd power rush.

“God I love how greedy you are for my fingers.” He whispered hotly against the shell of Ronan’s ear, “Always think about it when I’m at school, think about this and you fucking yourself on em.”

Adam swore Ronan almost broke skin when he clamped down on his arm again. Usually he would tell Ronan that he wanted to hear him and his pretty noises but they had guests and an impressionable dream child so he understood the need for restraint. However, he didn’t like the idea of Ronan gnawing off his own arm.

He hushed at him before taking the hand that was clamped over Ronan’s bony hip and grasping his love’s chin instead.

“C’mere,” Adam murmured, “Don’t you hurt yourself. Open up.”

He slipped two fingers into Ronan’s mouth and immediately felt the moan the action wrung out of him. This was one of Ronan’s favorite things: being completely filled with Adam. He would never understand it but he was happy that Ronan loved him so much that he wanted this, wanted him.

“Good boy,” Adam said, noting the consistent tremble in Ronan’s legs now that he was being fucked with three fingers, “You gunna come for me, Ro? With my fingers in every part of you? You can touch yourself now, thank you for waiting.”

Ronan brought a hand down to himself so fast he half slumped against the wet tiles and Adam fell against him. The muscles around his fingers were pulsing around him, fluttering consistently as Ronan got himself off. Adam was leaking against his own leg, the sight of Ronan was almost too much. Soon enough, the tiles were painted white and Ronan was sucking hard on Adam’s fingers, coming undone swiftly and beautifully.

They stayed there, propped up against the wall until the water ran cold. Adam carefully slipped his fingers out of Ronan’s mouth and hole with equally slick noises. He switched the water off before Ronan whipped around, ready to return the favor.

“No, no.” He chastised, grabbing Ronan’s hands before he could touch him, “One, I will literally come right now if you touch me and two, tonight is about you. I know you wanna make me feel good too but you already are, let me give this to you.”

Ronan looked pissed that he was denied access to Adam’s dick but he simply rolled his eyes and muttered, “Fine, selfless bastard.”

Adam gave him a hard smack on the ass for his sass, loving the way the skin pinked. They dried each other off before collapsing into the bed in a tangle of limbs.

“If I can’t suck your dick,” Ronan grumbled, “are you at least gunna fuck me?”

“So crass,” Adam tsked, “Hips up.”

Ronan complied and Adam wedged a pillow beneath his lower back in reply. He barked a laugh when he took the lube out from the bedside table, the bottle only a quarter of the way full.

“We just got this last month!” Adam slicked himself up, careful not to use too much, “You been having fun without me?”

“S’not the same,” Ronan pouted.

“I know, sweetheart.” Adam kissed him lightly, lining himself up before the head in slowly.

He tried to go slow as best he could but Ronan was having none of it; he writhed and lifted his ass up trying to get more of Adam in him. He was getting so impatient that Adam stopped moving.

“Patience,” He warned, “or this will be over before it starts.”

That quieted Ronan, probably thinking that Adam meant he would stop altogether and there would be no sex tonight but, what he was actually worried about was coming the second he bottomed out. He breathed through the tight heat wrapped around him, slowly and steadily pressing deeper and deeper into Ronan with each press of his hips. He paused as he slid home, balls tapping lightly against Ronan’s ass. It felt like ten seconds of stillness which was obviously too long for Ronan who was starting to rock just slightly onto Adam.

“Damn it, Ronan,” he hissed, pulling out and shoving forward roughly, “So fucking greedy.”

His boyfriend actually had the audacity to nod and smirk cheekily. It was his birthday after all so Adam complied and gave a hard roll of his hips, pressing impossibly deeper. The smirk fell from Ronan’s face and Adam couldn’t help but be a little smug about it.

The rhythm was set easily; years of this meant that they were professionals by now at knowing exactly what the other person wanted. Ronan hung onto Adam’s hair like his life depended on it as the pace quickened, the sound of skin against skin and Ronan’s moans were all Adam could hear. One of the hands in his hard slithered down but Adam caught it with his own.

“No.” he panted firmly, pressing Ronan’s hand back into his hair, “You’re gunna come just like this, can you do that for me?”

Ronan tugged harder at the dusty locks between his fingers, frustrated but, compliant. Adam knew he wasn’t going to last long so to even the playing field he angled his thrusts to jab into Ronan’s prostate each time. He dove down to swallow Ronan’s loud whines, half kissing half breathing each other in. He could feel the pressure in his belly growing to a crescendo and he couldn’t help but fuck faster and hard, chasing that feeling.

“AdamAdamAdamAdamAdam,” Ronan was mumbling mindlessly, using Adams hair as an anchor so he could meet each thrust. He was chasing his own release, the two of them finding heaven on earth here in this bed.

He couldn’t hold on anymore; Adam came hard and fast, grinding into Ronan like he was trying to carve out a home there.  He felt Ronan clench around him and it was like his body was demanding an encore from him when Ronan came with a muffled yell. Moments like these, nights like these really, were made of isolated moments where it was as if they were the only two people in the world. They lay there panting into each other, sweat cooling and heart rates slowing, and Adam knew that he could never want for anything more.

“I love you.” He breathed, “I love you, you know that right?”

Ronan nodded, eyes a little glossy, “I love you too, ass hole.”


End file.
